Pregnant Challenge dictionary
Here is the page where you will find all of the terms that KPopp uses in the Pregnant Challenge series, or terms the fandom has come up with. Terms used and invented to describe some of the wacky events of the Pregnant Challenge. The terms are listed below, anyone is welcome to add new terms, if they are fitting to the description. General terms *'Age-Transition 'n ''- a way for a Sim to quickly age up using the "Trigger Age Transition" cheat, KPopp uses this cheat to sometimes kill Sims for whatever reason: "''I'm gonna age transition you until you die!" *'A batch' n'' - a group of children born into the KPopp family, per generation: ''Anal Dribble was born into the first batch of the Baby Farm. *'Greedy 'v - ''when a KPopp family member is already pregnant, or is in a relationship and they flirt with another Sim someone else is already with, they are considered greedy: "''Bitch Pudding, you're already pregnant, stop being greedy with your vagina." (KPopp). *'Cute gene 'n ''- when KPopp thinks a baby is cute, she sometimes describes them with being born with the cute gene: ''"She was born with the cute gene." *'Cock-blocking 'v ''- when someone tries to prevent KPopp family members from having babies, they are cock-blocking: ''"Stop cock-blocking me!" *'Banging the butler 'v ''- when a KPopp family member is trying to have babies with a butler: ''"Sorry son, I can't go to your graduation, I'm banging the butler!" (KPopp) *'Delete 'v - ''when KPopp is too lazy to kill random sims like she does with '''Age-Transition', she usually uses the TestingCheatsEnabled True cheat to simply click a Sim and Delete it, also adding a comedic affect. People *'Baby daddy 'n - ''A male Sim that has impregnated a female KPopp family member. *'Baby momma''' n'' - A female Sim that has been made pregnant by a male KPopp family member. *'Victim n - ''Another term for a Baby Daddy or Momma. *'Golden child adj - KPopp's favorite child or children, usually VaggySunshine: Anorexia and VaggySunshine are KPopp's golden children, they carry the sluttiness of the family name and are the most active. *'The Red Bitch' n'' - another term for Vallari Chandra, enemy of Kelly KPopp: ''Accident was married to the Red Bitch! *'The Mad Clapper' n - ''when one goes as far as to sit outside of another person's house for a whole night, in the rain, clapping until they wet themselves and go running home crying, specifically Sewage Skank KPopp: "''Oh no, it's the Mad Clapper!" (KPopp). Places *'The Children's Barracks' n - ''the first house of the KPopp pregnancy challenge: "''Our new Children's Barracks where we keep the children we get impregnated by (Wow.. I didn't mean that... I meant the kids we get pregnant with!)" (KPopp). *'The Baby Farm' n - ''the name of one of Kelly KPopp's houses, where every one of the children do their job to become impregnated or to impregnate someone, to mass-produce babies: "''Yeah, I should just move a generation of children into this house, and have them mass-produce babies, like a Baby Farm!" (KPopp). Category:Community